


can you really call this a hotel? i didn't recieve a boyfriend or anything (or did i)

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, maybe spoilers?? idk, subtle far from home joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: there's only one bed in the hotel room, even though it isn't described here tom's internally gay panicking, smug zendaya knows what's gonna happen and cuddling ensues :)





	can you really call this a hotel? i didn't recieve a boyfriend or anything (or did i)

“Hey, you two sure you wanna stay here? There’s only one bed.” Zendaya pointed inside the room as Tom and Jake both simultaneously nodded, going in. As they turned their backs, Zendaya smirked, knowing full well what she was doing. She’d winked at Tom hoping he caught it, mouthing a ‘good luck’ before walking off.

Inside the room it was awkwardly quiet for a couple moments before Jake piped up.

“I’ll take the chair. Honor of Mysterio himself.” He pointed at the chair that sat near the TV, putting a hand on his chest heroically before Tom jokingly shoved him.

“How can we be sure that chair isn’t an illusion?” He had a smug look that came across his features that didn’t last long, considering Jake couldn’t take the boy seriously most times. Jake turned his attention from Tom to the clock above them, it was already fairly pretty late, taking in the jet lag and the time it took to settle into the hotel.

“Anyway, you can get the bed ready To-” Before Jake could even finish, Tom was already lying down on the chair, taking in its embrace. Jake shook his head.

“Nuh-uh. This is not happening. You’re taking the bed.” 

“Listen, if the news says I can handle the-” He paused to put up air quotes. “Gyllenhaal Workout, theeen...” That prompted Tom to stick out his tongue at Jake, making the man’s face shift to a shade of pink.

“Seems like Spidey came out on top once more.” He chuckled, changing position so that he could kick his feet out more comfortably.

“Fiine, you get the chair.” Jake got into the bed, looking at Tom once more before succumbing himself to slumber.

\---

He shuddered as he awoke, realizing that the thin hotel blankets didn’t do much for the cold weather. He propped himself up using his elbows watching Tom uncomfortably curling into a ball and shivering in the chair.

Jake got up quietly and moved over to Tom, picking up the man and letting a quiet chuckle as his arms immediately moved around Jake’s torso, holding it close.

He tried to pull the man off but he let out a soft whine as if he would wake up.

The man sighed as he smiled, setting Tom down onto the bed before getting on it himself. 

The shorter one subtly unfolded himself from the ball position as he slept, soon putting himself in a comfortable position by snuggling Jake’s chest.

“Night Tom.” Jake smiled as he closed his eyes, welcoming slumber.

He swore he was dreaming when he heard a faint “I love you” come in a soft British accent next to him.

  
  
  
  



End file.
